mychonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nigahiga (Ryan higa)
Nigahiga ( /ˈniːɡɑːhiːɡɑː/) is a popular YouTube channel, and personality of Japanese American Ryan Higa (born June 6, 1990 (age 22), in Hilo, Hawaii).1 Since relocating to Las Vegas to study filmmaking at UNLV,2 Higa's videos are either solo efforts or videos with other people such as KevJumba.3 They are known for their YouTube comedy videos, which have been viewed over 1.2 billion times.4 As of August 2012, Higa's YouTube channel, Nigahiga, has over 5.4 million subscribers. According to Higa, his channel name is a combination of "Niga", which means "rant" in Japanese,5 and his last name, "Higa". CONTENT: Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi started posting YouTube videos of themselves lip-synching to songs in mid 2006 while attending Waiakea High School.6 They quickly expanded beyond songs, with a variety of other comedic pieces. Occasional guest appearances are made by Tim Enos, Ryan Villaruel, Kyle Chun, and Tarynn Nago, collectively known as the "Yabo Crew".7 On Christmas Eve of 2008, Higa and Fujiyoshi's two most popular videos, How To Be Gangster and How To Be Emo, were removed due to copyright violations.8 On January 21, 2009, the nigahiga account was temporarily suspended and was required to remove more copyrighted videos. Because of this, nigahiga's lip synching videos were all removed (with the exception of You're Beautiful, which was audio swapped),9 and so were most of his videos that include copyrighted music. As of now, all the music that is being played in nigahiga's videos is music Higa composed himself. How to be Gangster and How to be Emo were put back on nigahiga's channel in late August 2009, only to be removed a few days later, along with How to be Ninja and How to be Nerd. In Spring 2010, How to be Ninja, How to be Gangster and How to be Emo were made public once more.10 He created a second channel recently, where he posts video blogs and behind the scenes movies. His second account is under the name of "HigaTV". Due to Ryan Higa moving to Los Angeles for college, most of the Nigahiga videos are solo efforts, usually featuring collaborations with other YouTube users. However, the other members of the Yabo crew have made appearances whenever Higa visits Hawaii. Advertisement spoofs The iPod Human The ShamWOOHOO! ChildrensBop! The Portobello Mushroom Burger The Big Bouncing Inflatable Green Ball! Hook on Fonik I broke my Nexus One! The Snuggo The iNavigator TEEHEE Band Hard And Black Realistic But Not Real Gun P90Flex Dear Ryan Dear Ryan - Defeating a Ninja Dear Ryan - Superhero Dear Ryan - Makeup Guru Dear Ryan - Basketball-Tubing Weather Lamp Dear Ryan - Are you a liar? Dear Ryan - Extreme Dear Ryan - Epic Meal Time Dear Ryan - Can you open your eyes? Dear Ryan - Klondike Bar "How to be" series How to be Ninja How to be Gangster How to be Emo How to be at the Premiere How to be a YouTube Celebrity How To Spot A Pothead Lip-synced songs You're Beautiful (audio swapped, replaced with Bring Me To Life) Movies in Minutes series Movies In Minutes - Titanic Movies In Minutes - The Grudge Movies In Minutes - Twilight Movies In Minutes - Harry Potter Movies In Minutes - X-Men Origins: Wolverine Movies In Minutes - Transformers: Revenge of the Household Objects Movies In Minutes - Saw 12 Movies In Minutes - New Moon (Twilight: New Moon) Movies In Minutes - Facebook the Movie Movies In Minutes - Final Destination Movies In Minutes - Chronicle Movies in Minutes - Avengerz Music videos Asian Boy - Yank Dat Cameltoe Sorry Fans, Blame My ADD (Sorry, Blame it on Me) So Damn Stupid! (YAHHH!) Asian Boy - I Miss You Soulja Boy (Better in Time) The Ninja Glare (In the Ayer) Tweet Whore I'm a Chingstah! (I'm a Gangster) Like a Good Boy (Like A G6) Shed a Tear (Rocketeer) (featuring Chester See and KevJumba) I'm Hardcore (featuring David Choi and JR Aquino) Nice Guys (featuring Chester See and KevJumba) Christmas Swag (featuring D-Trix) Bromance (Official Music Video) Best Crew Best Dance Crew (Ft Victor Kim, Quest Crew) BEST CREW vs POREOTICS BEST CREW -The Audition (Ft Pacman and Moon from I.aM.mE) Ninja Melk Ninja Melk Preview Ninja Melk Trailer Ninja Melk Off the Pill Off The Pill - Stink People Off The Pill - Farts Off The Pill - Nosy People Off The Pill - 2009 Off The Pill - BIEBER FEVER Off The Pill - Weird People Off The Pill - Rebecca Black (Friday) Off The Pill - Arrogant People Off the Pill - Feminist Off the Pill - Dancing Off the Pill - Christmas Spirit Off The Pill - Judgement Off The Pill - Olympics Rants Rant on Asian Dramas Rant on Music (Remade) 2012: End of the World Censorship Makes No Sense! Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure The Super Secret! Ryan and Sean's NSEA Skitzo Skitzo - Introductions Skitzo - The Halloween Story Skitzo - The PSA Skitzo - Valentine's Day Skitzo - Despicable Me Skitzo - Reunited TV Program Spoofs House Dude vs. Wild – The Desert (Man vs. Wild) The Ryan Higa Show The Ryan Higa Show: Milo Ventimiglia Word of the Day Word of the Day - Pwned Word of the Day - Bromance (featuring Jay Park) Word of the Day - Swog Agents of Secret Stuff NEW NIGAHIGA MOVIE (TEASER) Agents of Secret Stuff Trailer (Official) Agents of Secret Stuff Million Subscribers Celebrations 1,000,000 Subscribers 2,000,000 Subscribers! 3,000,000 Subscribers! 4,000,000 Subscribers! 5,000,000 Subscribers Fundraisers Honk For Japan Daily Life of Daily Life of Rustin Hieber Daily Life of NinjaHinja Daily Life of a Basketballer HigaTV10 Australia Trip Freedumb Nice Guys (BEHIND THE SCENES) Tag Your Green! Canada Trip 4 Guys 1 Car (Original) (removed) 4 Guys 1 Car (Remade) Vidcon and ISA Marley and Me Sole Mate (freestyle) ISA Trailer YTF in Hawaii Sh*t People From Hawaii Say (Deleted Scene) Chronicle Bloopers YTF Cinnamon Challenge! Bromance (Behind The Scenes) Internet Icon (Contest) What is YOMYOMF? She's a Beach (Freestyle) Other The Stalking Mangina Preview Hilo Puppets Romantic Valentines Day Story Vote for REVO A Message to All Haters Sean Returns! YouTube Live – WTH is a VLog Copyrighted Why Chris Brown Beat Rihanna FedUp Royal Wedding Reaction Video The Announcement Clubs Sicken Me! That Awkward Moment When YTF Things that Ruin Thanksgiving Sh*t ___ Say Forever Alone Youtube Apocalypse Internet Icon Dafuq Did I Just Watch? The Worst Boyfriend Ever